


And The World Stands Still

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Weather Warden - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Set during Cape Storm. Rahel's fate could have turned out differently than in the book... Narrated in 1st person by Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World Stands Still

~ And The World Stands Still ~

The Demon made it so that I could feel Rahel's pain, because it wants me to suffer. I hate this feeling, but although she is suffering, at least this means that she is still alive...

Then the pain disappears.

I turn to David and ask, "What happened to Rahel?"

And when David turns and gives me that blank look, I know. In the split second before he speaks, I know exactly what he is going to say. What I fail to realize is how much hearing those two words will break my heart.

"Who's Rahel?"

~end~

**Author's Note:**

>  _And the world stands still, not a sound, not a sound._ -Lisa Germano, "From a Shell"


End file.
